edmfandomcom-20200223-history
John 00 Fleming
John 00 Fleming is an artist who has achieved international success in a career spanning over 30 years without dishonoring his musical essence or fans. With over 10 million album sales and 30 produced mix compilations, John’s a proven musical pioneer whose essence lies in what his fans call, ‘the J00F sound’. The J00F sound is as unpretentious as the artist, and is best described as deep and textured progressively edged trance, in an electronic dance music style that is an antithesis to what is normally produced within the genre. In an industry rife in self-worship and mirror gazing, John is characterized by a passion and ability to connect audiences by injecting his unique underground musical style, and not his ego, into the mainstream vein. This connection has manifested in ten mix compilations and five singles in the UK Top 40 charts on iconic labels: Virgin, EMI, and Warner Music. It has also seen him headline major events worldwide, everywhere from the UK’s Ministry of Sound and Cream to Cielo and Avalon in the US (and most points in between) have played host to his night-to-dawn sets. He’s also a mainstay at festivals like Tomorrowland, Dreamstate, EDC, Serbia’s Exit, Sunburn, Xxxperience, Boomtown, S.U.N. to Australia’s Earthcore. John is also one of a select few endorsed by Pioneer. As the industry heavyweights inside every DJ booth, John provides subject matter expertise and consultancy in a partnership which ensures the upward evolution of the electronic music world’s tools of the trade. John’s esteem within the industry has garnered respect from electronica luminaries like Jean Michael Jarre, Muse and Simple Minds, and while humbly accepting peer endorsement he continues to let his production skills do the talking. Following the release of his debut artist album ‘Nine Lives’ in August 2011, John switched his focus to scoring for major network TV and films. Working alongside The Royal Philharmonic orchestra at the famed Abbey Road studios, London (home of The Beatles) his work has featured in the soundtracks to shows on BBC, Fox, and NBC and in films released by Universal, Warner, Sony and others. Diversifying his talents into the soundtrack world, John honed a separate facet of his artistic identity, and gave himself the freedom to focus on his sophomore album ‘One.Hunderd.ten WKO’ released in March 2013 reached number 2 in the Beatport charts, and was followed up by an astonishing six Top 10 Beatport singles. Returning back to the sales charts in 2014, John 00 Fleming’s groundbreaking 4-hour mix compilation headed straight to the Top 10 of Beatports main sales charts in its first week sitting alongside such stars as Avici and Skrillex artist albums released on the very same day….showing John can pull a punch with the superstars. The album also sat in the number one spot of all the consecutive separated genres. John 00 Fleming is a performer who adroitly crafts something musically organic from the inorganic, artfully opening your senses into a genre far more pervasive than you currently know. Challenge yourself, and get intelligently immersed, inside his adventurous odysseys. Releases Tracklists 2019 2018 *'John 00 Fleming' - quantumVALLEY, EDC Las Vegas 2018 Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:British Producers Category:Label Owners Category:British DJs